The Wisp and The Fairy
by RaphaelsGirl45
Summary: What if Jack Frost wasn't alone for 300 years, What if he was friends with The Fall Spirit, Ivy Meadows and The Halloween Spirit, Willow Wisp. How will things be when Pitch comes in and Jack is chosen to be a guardian...
1. Chapter 1

Name: Willow Wisp

Age: 2,000 (as long as Halloween has been around) but looks about 15  
Style:

Role: Spirit of Halloween/Guardian of Fright

Likes: Scaring people, being spooky, pumpkin pie, jumping in the leaf piles, candy, tricks/pranks, and flying around

Dislikes: Getting spooked/scared by someone else, adults, rules, and her _Uncle_ (Pitch)

Extra: Pitch is her Uncle, has a carved pumpkin hat every now and then, itching to know her past, used to feel like love was dumb, and loves to roller skate

Quotes: 'You always played tricks didn't you?'

'What can I say, Im a trickster, not a lover.'

'Just because I am a Child of Death, doesn't mean I don't know how to live.'

'This is my destiny...but that doesn't mean the end for me.'

Name: Ivy Meadows

Age: 1,000 years old (But looks sixteen)

Role: Spirit of Fall/Guardian of Happiness  
Likes: Her fall, animals, snow days, helping others, the children of the world  
Dislikes: Her ex, Cupid, Pitch, Negative things, seeing someone unhappy

she was born way before she knew she was

-she helps Bunnymund bring spring to the Earth since Jack has lately been prolonging his winter weather

-she doesn't get along with Jack that well(Sometimes)

-Changes color through her emotions(Like red, yellow, and orange)

-She has a major crush on Bunnymund

-she's a fairy and gets along with Toothy very well, as well as Bunnymund

-She's best friends with the Halloween spirit, Willow Wisp

-Known Jack ever since he first became Jack Frost, Also their Season Spirit siblings

-When not believed in anymore, she loose her powers and turn into dust and leaves

-She carries a staff with her, but also can control her fall with her hands too

-She is the Daughter of Seraphina(Mother Nature, not biologic)

-Lives in a giant tree house, plus many animal helpers


	2. Chapter 2

Wind. That's all I remembered after I woke up. Lots and lots of wind. I opened my eyes and saw the moon hidden behind a clump of trees. Suddenly I felt myself get lifted and my feet were off the ground. The moon shimmered as if it were speaking to me.

Ivy Meadows

I cocked my head to see where that voice came from. But no one was around then I looked at the silvery orb. Saw orange tufts floating around the wind. I grabbed some and realized it was hair. My hair. I was then proceeded to be put down. I looked around at my surroundings and saw it was mid autumn. I touched a single luscious green leaf and it turned orange and brown.

'Whoa...' I breathed. Suddenly a gust of wind brought me up and I could see the twinkling lights of a nearby village. Soon I was dropped and landed on a pile of leaves. A branch from a tree swooped down and picked me up. My eyes widened as it flung me over treetops. I landed with a thud when I reached the ground. I got up and winced, rubbing my butt. I saw two people walking.

'H-hey! Can you help me. You see-'I asked, running towards the two women. They walked past me without hearing. Frowning, I ran ahead and stood in front of them and cupped my mouth.

'HEY! Can you hear mee?!' I shouted. They still kept on talking. I crossed my arms over my chest when I noticed they weren't stopping. They were going to knock me!

'H-hey! Can you- ahh.' I gasped as they walked through me! I turned around with a shocked expression. I looked down at my hands and back up. I took baby steps, backing away from them then a tree branch lifted me up and brought me back to the place. I noticed that one tree had a tree-house. I think I'll stay here for a while... I flew up to the entrance with the help of the wind and saw that it looked like a miniature version of a house. I walked over to the mirror and saw my reflection. I had long orange, auburn hair with bright green eyes! I was wearing a drab orange dress with a tint of red. I found some scissors and cut the edges. The funniest thing was, apart from being invisible, was that I wasn't cold! Huh? Well... I'll just sit here...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't quite remember what happened to me... All I remember is running... running as fast as I could...

Then... I remember red flames engulfing my body... I was so scared... I was being burned alive I guess... and I couldn't move at the time...

But when I opened my eyes I was leaned against a burned wooden cross... and the moon was shining down on me as people walked away... I felt alive... but so hallow at the same time... because when I called out to the people and tried to touch them... they fazed through me... and they couldn't hear or see me...

My name? I guess its Willow, Willow Wisp, at least that's what the moon told me... the night I woke up...

I'm suppose to be the spirit of Halloween... No one believes in me though, no one knows I exist...

And all the other spirits avoid me... being alone hurts... I don't want to be alone any more...

A girl with long rugged orange hair hopped from tree branch to tree branch through a forest with leafless trees and twisted branches, her skin was as white as snow, she had dark rings around her eyes, which made her look depressed, the part of her eyes that were suppose to be white were black, and her eyes where purple with red around the pupils.

She was dressed in a long sleeved black dress that was ripped at the bottom, and the sleeves had purple vertical stripes. On her legs she wore black and white stripes stalking with black dress up shoes tied with red ribbons. Her nails were long and claw-like and were painted black, She was a scary looking child of the age 16, but nonetheless a spirit.

She came to a halt when she reached a huge tree with hundreds of bats hanging from its branches fast asleep. "Time to wake up!" she said kicking the tree waking up the hundreds of bats from their year longs slumber.

"Halloween is in a matter of weeks, which means its time for the dark clouds and harsh winds... change the color of the leaves... and prepare every town for Halloween..." she said to her bats as the opened their purple and red eyes. They nodded and did as told, and as the flew off into the night, the girl leaned against the black tree and sighed.

She brought the autumn colors, and the spookiness of Halloween... Yet no one knew it was her doing, she traveled the world as other spirits did, to Japan for the bon festival, and to Mexico for the day of the dead. She worked every fall and every time there was a day humans dedicated to the dead, and every other time she'd goof off or just sleep.

Didn't matter how hard she worked, or how much she dreamed, it seemed no one would believe in her...

"Why so glum Willow?"

The dark voice sent a chill down the girl's spine, the pail spirit turned around to see who had spoken to her. "P-pitch..." she said to the dark figure. Pitch smiled at the mention of his name, "Good evening Weeping Willow" he said coming closer to the girl, "What is it that you want...? Come to try and fill Halloween with fear again...?" she said crossing her arms This had been the 6th time he had come to her forest, and it was getting annoying, she was desperate for a companion... but not that desperate...

"Your so cold towards me..." he said sounding wounded by her harsh tone. "And why do you think that is...?" she responded facing away from the darker spirit. "Why do you treat me in such a way? When we're so much alike..." he grinned as he places a hand on either one of her shoulders. She didn't dare turn around, chance being she'd look him in the eye.

"We are not a like Pitch Black, I bring joy, while you bring fear..." she spat harshly try to hide her fear,"We shall never be alike, not now, not ever..." Pitch just smiled and gently tucked a lock of black hair behind the young spirits pail ear. "If you bring Joy... then why is it no one believes in you... as they do not me...?"

"I wouldn't know..." she hissed at him getting mad. "That is how we are alike though... we are both alone... no one believes in us... and no one sees us..." he said walking in front of her, but she looked away.

"All I want is a friend Willow, as you do... someone I can talk to, someone who will listen and understand the words I say..." he leaned down and gently cupped her face with both hands," Someone like you... my dear..."

"You have a slick tongue Pitch..." she said slapping away his hands, "But I will never buy into such rubbish... so I'll have to ask you to leave my forest..."

Pitch clinched his fists at his side, but chose to smile instead of threaten her,"As you wish, but I know you'll see the darkness sooner or later..." he said disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch: "Oh Willow dear, may I have a word with you"

A figure of a 15 year old girl entered his throne room. The had orange shaggy shoulder wearing a pumpkin-shaped hat, a orange sweater with black on the breast side, black ripped jeans, ankle-length black boots, and with a staff in her hand.

Willow: "Yes Uncle Pitch..." *leans against her staff boredly*

Pitch: "I have a task that I want you to do, You see...I won't be able to cause a little fear today, so I'm personally putting you in charge"

Willow gasp In surprise, He was actually putting her in charge of his fear job. She was getting excited for this.

Willow: "Really, y-your letting me in charge tonight..!" *bouncing up excitedly*

Pitch: "Yes, you've grown more mature enough to take over, take this...spread some bats and ghouls in a forest somewhere" *Handed her a potion* "And have...Fun.." *Grins, his voice got scary at the last part*

Willow: Of course Unc, you can count on me..! *grabbed a nearby broom and flew out a window into the misty evening*

Meanwhile...

Ivy: "now you take good care of that leg now." *Finishes wrapping bandages around a deer's leg

(Unfinished)


End file.
